Secret Slytherin
by MaddyAnne
Summary: When Sirius died Harry was angsty, but then he got a letter from his favorite dogfather and he was angry. Slytherin!Harry LordHogwarts!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked out the barred window of his room at 4 Privet Drive,and couldn't bring himself to care. Sirius was gone, the one person who Harry had thought of as family is gone. And it's his own fault. If he had tried harder to get a hold of Sirius then no one would have gone to the ministry in the first place, and Sirius would still be alive.  
Harry looked at the two letters siting on the bed. One from Gringotts, the other from Dumbledore. Harry let out a sigh and picked up the letter from the headmaster, deeming it more important. Harry took a moment to steal himself, then opened the letter.

Harry,  
Do not blame yourself for Sirius' death, it,wasn't your fault. Sirius chose to live the life he lived, sadly he did not think of others when he did so. Sirius strayed from the greater good, and I must ask you not to stray as well, do not go after his killer Harry.  
Gringotts may be sending you a letter, please do not open it. I tried to tell them not to send it, but alas they did not listen. It is your notice of Sirius' will reading. Do not trouble yourself with it, I will go in your stead.  
Do not leave the house. The wards will only keep you safe while inside of them. I fear that the death eaters may come for you if you attempt to leave. I must ask you not to send any letters and to keep Hedwig inside. She is easily identified, and mail is easily intercepted. Order members will pick you up the week before school. Please be ready to leave.

Albums Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Harry put the letter down and sighed in irritation. He always hated Dumbledore telling him what to do, especially when it concerned when he could leave hell hole know as the Dursley's. However, no matter how much Harry hates listening to Dumbledore he always listens. Even though he can never figure out why he listens, he always does. This time, however, Harry wasn't going to. He knew that people sometimes sent a letter to Gringotts to be delivered with their will notice, and he wasn't going to chance missing his last words from Sirius.  
Harry picked up the letter from Gringotts and as he had expected two letters fell out. He decided to read the letter from Sirius last, and therefore picked up the letter from Gringotts.

Heir Potter Black,  
We at Gringotts wish to inform you of the date of the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black. Said will reading shall take place in three days time, on July 31st. Gringotts must inform you that if you do not show up your inheritance will be given to the Chief Warlock if he asks for it. Otherwise it shall sit in the vaults until one of Black blood claims it. As the 31st is your sixteenth birthday you shall be eligible for an inheritance test, as we know you are the heir to at least two lordships. You will be able to claim said lordships after the test, and will be fully emancipated and able to use magic outside of school.  
No return owl is require, or expected. This letter serves as a port key to Diagon Alley and will activate at 9:00 on July 31st.

Griphook, Black family account manager

Harry threw down the letter in anger. The nerve of that man! To try and bar Harry's inheritance from him. Harry shook anger, his mind consumed by dark thoughts all geared towards Dumbledore . Suddenly Harry felt a pressure on his mind, not oppressive like when he looks into Dumbledore's eyes, or intrusive like when he looks into Snape's. No, it felt like it didn't belong. Harry focused on the pressure until he felt a pop, and collapsed to the ground unconscious. The air of the room was thick with Harry's magic. It shone a transparent green, and you could feel it in the air. It covered everything and seeped under the door and window.  
Harry woke up with a start, his eyes clouded over in anger. He could remember things he didn't before, no not remember it was different. It's not like he had forgotten anything it was like he didn't want to think about certain things. Such as he couldn't stand the rest of the Gryffindorks. He didn't want to be a griffindor, he had wanted to be a slytherin, he didn't risk himself for others he convinces other people to risk themselves for him. There was also one big giant fact that doesn't really affect a whole lot, just pisses him off. He's not an idiot, be does not do mediocre in classes and he always studies a head, but makes sure not to sound like a know it all. This simple fact helped him a lot in this situation, because he knew what was wrong with him before, thanks to the reading he did before the Hogwarts express in first year (which is coincidently when he started acting odd). He knew that he had been under compulsions, many compulsions. And he knew the origins of said compulsion. Albums Dumbledore is going to pay and he is going to do so in an extraordinary way.  
Harry looked around the room and realized that he had yet to read the letter from his godfather. Harry leaned down and slowly picked up the letter from Sirius. He took a deep breath and then started to read.

Pup,  
I don't know what must be going through your head right now, but I can guarantee it isn't pleasant. I'm dead, and pup I am so sorry to have left you behind. I hope I went out like I've wanted to, protecting you. Don't blame yourself, I chose to do whatever it was that caused me to die and it is in no way your fault. Now if things are going like I think they are then I want you to disregard anything and everything Dumbledore says, especially when he is talking about the greater good... His greater good. Dumbledore has raised you up to be a weapon, a martyr, against Voldemort. He wants you to kill him and die in the process. I refuse to let that happen. Odds are that Dumbledore has a majority if your friends on his payroll, I know for a fact that the Weasley's (Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny) and Granger are. I know this must hurt but it's best just to accept it and move on. Go to Gringotts on your birthday take the inheritance test and claim your lordships. I would have told you all this is person, but sadly Dumbledore has been putting compulsions on me. (Check yourself for those he seems to like using them to control his pawns.) Don't trust anyone in the order, that includes Mooney. He is a brother to me and he loves you dearly ( he considers you his cub), but he is also a firm Dumbledore supporter and will never turn agains him. I made you my heir and as such I only ask one thing in return... Kick Dumblefuck and his order of flaming chickens out of my house! Love you pup.

Uncle Padfoot

Harry smiled, leave his godfather to come up with excellent nicknames for the enemy. Harry's smile soon turned into a frown and then into an angered expression yet again. Yes, he had expected Ron to by abusing his friendship; but Hermione's betrayal was completely unexpected. Ron had always been a flight risk, quick to turn on him, easy to anger, always jealous. But, Hermione had always stood by him even when she knew how dangerous it was. She had always helped him (something he was hard pressed to admit considering he wouldn't have needed help if Dumbledore had just left his life alone) she had always been there for him. To find out that his best friend (Hermione) was getting paid to be his friend was earth shattering. However, finding out about Mrs. Weasley's betrayal really hurt... He had thought of her as a mother of sorts.  
The only way to describe his feeling was pissed off. Harry was going to make them all pay starting with getting his inheritance, and ending with them all crouched at his feet begging for forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as he looked around his room ay 4 Privet Drive, he would soon be leaving this vile place forever. He smirked down at the pile of gifts from his so called 'friends'. Harry could literally feel the compulsions of the food and letters. He let out a laugh, the best part is he wouldn't even have to send thank you letters (courtesy of the old man's orders) so those imbeciles wouldn't even know that he wasn't hyped up on compulsion charms any more.

It was just two more minutes until the port key left, and Harry was all packed. Harry thanked whoever who was out there that he had bought a new trunk when he was in Diagon before third year. Said trunk was a multi-compartment with an automatic shrinking function, so he easily was able to pack all of things he wanted to keep (throwing out anything given by the betrayers). Harry laughed when he thought of what the looks on their faces would be when they found our he was gone. Speaking of which Harry wouldn't put it past the old fool (Dumbledore) to put tracking spells on him, 'best ask the Goblins if they can deal with that.' Speaking if spells that Dumbledore put l on him Harry distinctly remembered having a photographic memory, perhaps the destruction of that was Dumbledore's fault as well. Well he'd get the goblins to look into it, they had their own special form of magic that he was sure they'd be able to fix whatever that was wrong.

Harry quickly shrunk his trunk, and grabbed onto the portkey. He spun out of control, landed on his but, and cursed all magical transportation. He quickly stood up before anyone could recognize him, and hurried into Gringotts. Harry found a teller with no lines in front of him, and walked up to said goblin. Harry cleared his throat and waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. The goblin waited about two minutes before, finally, setting sped own his quill and looking down at Harry. "Yes?" Harry took a breath and looked at the goblin's name tag. "Hello," Harry grimaced and realized that there was no way he was going to be able to pronounce the goblin's name, and he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself by trying. "I have an appointment with Griphook to go over the contents of my godfather's will and to take an inheritance test." "Name?" "Harry Potter." The goblin glance at Harry's forehead, but quickly looked away. "Proof of identification?" "Er what?" The goblin gave Harry a look the clearly insinuates that he was an idiot. "Your vault key will suffice." "I am not in possession of my key and was never given my key. Multiple adults, who I suspect of thievery have always had my key and have never once allowed me to take possession of it." The goblin gave Harry a surprised look then quickly gave the goblin sitting at he head of the bank a look that could on,y be described as gear. "Griphook will discuss this with you and provide you with a new key, he will also make your old key unusable." Harry nodded his head everything making perfect sense, except for the look the goblins had given the other goblin, but he'd think about that more later. "Thank you." The goblin gave Harry a look that screamed surprise, and the then a smile that frankly would have scared the heck out of him two months ago (now all it did was amuse him). "Bloodfang will show you to Griphook's office." A smaller goblin that Harry hadn't notice walked up to, the quickly started walking down a hallway that Harry also hadn't notice.

Harry made no effort to converse with Bloodfang, and he in return also made no attempts at conversation. Harry studied the artwork lining the wall of the hallway. As far as he could tell they depicted the goblin wars, in excruciating detail. Harry couldn't help but to think that if Binn's was able to give lectures without sounding incredibly boring, that he wouldn't mind history at all. In fact judging by these paintings it would have been his favorite class. Soon the art work stopped and weapons started to line the walls. This intrigued Harry all the. Ore and he couldn't help but to admire the craftsmanship. Bloodfang made a sound of approval that had Harry casting him a curious look. "Potter's used to be exceptional warriors and carried n image ability to fight with a certain weapon by pure instinct alone. In recent times Potter's have buried their inner warrior and have so lots respect in my kinds eyes. However, it seems that another warrior has been born and this one has an eye for detail and fine work." With that the goblin clamped up and left Harry to stew in his new found knowledge.

Harry. Sat across form Griphook staring at the goblin in disbelief. "So you are telling e that not only was Dumbledore trying to steal the fortune I am about to inherit, but also has been stealing from my bank vaults for years. And no one had notice!" "Heir Potter Black Gringotts would like to express out sincerest apologies. We would also like to let you know that any goblins who had a hand not this will be prosecuted to the highest degree, all money taken will be returned plus interest whether in coins or property will be decided by the amount of money in the thieves bank accounts, also Gringotts will be adding one million galleon on top of the extra one thousand galleons the will be taken from the thieves." Harry took a deep breath. And tried to calm himself down, it wasn't working out to well for him. "What are the names of the vaults y gold was found in." Griphook smiled, see imp fly pleased that Harry had thought to ask such a question. "The vaults we're belong to a Molly Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, a Hermione Granger, a Ginerva Weasley, and a Albus Dumbledore. There is also a vault for the order of the phoenix." Harry forced down a snarl at the thought of his money going towards things and people he obviously didn't support. "Will you be able to get back all of my money?" Griphook gave Harry another one of those used to be terrifying smiles. "Yes, however, since Dumbledore is your magical guardian and he approves these transactions we will only be able to take your money back with a large amount of interest. This men's that we won't be able to take any legal action against any of them... So sadly no prison time." Harry let out a sigh, while prison time would appease him, extra money would have to be acceptable. "That is acceptable, please get started on reclaiming my money immediately." Griphook let looses another one of his would be terrifying smiles, which Harry easily returned.

"Well on to the inheritance test." Griphook took out a piece of parchment and placed in front of Harry. "The test itself is simple, all you have to do is take this," Griphook picked a plain looking knife and set it on top the the parchment, "and make a cut on the palm of your hand. Then you will have to let seven drops of blood drip on to the parchment. It's a fairly simple process." Harry nodded along and went to pick up the knife. "Remember seven drops, no more no less." Harry slowly cut open his hand and slightly tilted it downwards over the parchment. He watched as his blood fell from his hand and splashed on to the parchment, and moved it when he was done. If Harry wasn't to busy staring at his results he would have noticed his cut heal on it's own.

A/n: I know it's short, but I can't miss out on such a good cliff hanger opportunity!


End file.
